Deaths Child
by liquidgarnet
Summary: Her future with him has just began, while her past with him stretches over 200 years. Can they ban together to save themselves?


**_Title:_** Deaths child  

**Author:** Lauren  
**E-mail:** angelic_gurl9@hotmail.com  
**Rating:** PG-R (later on)  
**Time Period:** Early S2 before Darla was revamped.   
**Content:** C/A, D/Angelus Au.    
**Note:** Just an idea I've had for a while which I just finally got to writing it.   
**Distribution:** Anywhere, just let me know.  
**Feedback:** Pretty please. Gets me to writing the next bit quicker…  
**Summary: **Her future with him has just begun. Her past with him stretched over 200 years, can they ban together to save themselves?  

"Angel's back, and he has Darla with him. Hi. You're planning on sleeping over?"-Cordelia  
"I'm dying"-Darla  
"So just for the one night then?"-Cordelia

 (The trial)

Bathing did not seem to help get the filth out, no matter how hard she scrubbed the dirt and grime clung to her skin like cheap perfume. Her appearance in the mirror was not even something she wanted to face. Gone were the moisture rich days of MAC and L'Oreal; now soap and water were the good things in life. Cordelia exhaled a long breath, wiping the steaming glass with her hand in hopes of seeing something different. It was the same devoid of emotion expression, the same listless brown eyes. 

Pulling on her clothes, she watched the steam spiral out into the humid bedroom, dancing patterns in the dark air that she wanted so desperately to hold on to. Being hauled up in the bathroom of whatever motel they landed in had become a custom, routine as were their days spent driving in an old Plymouth along dusty side roads. 

If ever Cordelia wanted to cry it was now, she thought, she had left grimy hotels behind her along time ago, yet once again she was nee deep in the thick mud of poverty. It was all because she could not stand to say no to him. She let out another heavy sigh pinning her long hair back tightly against her head. She could see the harsh street lamp light through the open window, which carried little breeze from the stifling outdoors. It was a small town one of the many along the road; they just kept going bound to find the next before long. 

Cordelia leant against the doorjamb, the makeshift porch of stacked wooden planks coming within view. 

"You shouldn't do that" Eying the woman in front of her she glanced at the cigarette between her fingers in distaste. The blonde only smiled bitterly; smoke billowing from between her lips, escaping like steam into the night air. The stars shone brightly above them and they both stopped to stare in wonder at the thousand twinkling lights. 

"Has Angel called?" Cordelia shook her head glancing again at her silent companion. "You know its not safe for him to call just yet" She sat beside the blonde stealing a puff of the cigarette, however much she regretted it afterwards for two second all she could feel was the intense wave of nicotine coursing through her veins. It almost felt heavenly; it almost felt like something real. Then the u-shaped motel layout came back into focus, in all its dingy, chipping paint glory and her heart plummeted. 

"Why do you smoke?" The seer finally wondered allowed her eyes narrowing to slits. 

"The way I see it you might as well enjoy what time you have left, not like its going to kill me I have syphilis for that" Darla laughed, the kind of sick bitter sound that twisted Cordelias' stomach into knots. 

"Look we better get some rest we have a long day ahead if we want to be at the next check point" Cordelia dusted off her blouse, her eyes observing the petite blond for a moment before she turned to walk inside.

_What the hell have you gotten me into Angel?_ Cordelia thought as she finally lay against the scratchy cotton sheets, a pillow made of what seemed to be paper squishing beneath her head. _God what have I gotten myself into?_ She twirled a ring around her finger, letting her eyes squeeze shut at the sound of the door closing loudly behind her. 

"I know you're not asleep, I don't need to be a vampire to tell" Darla spoke rearranging the sheets on her bed. 

"Doesn't matter whether I'm asleep or awake were not the type to have a conversation" 

"Still bitter I see" Cordelia listened as Darla settled beneath the sheets of the matching bed behind her before letting out a huff of breath. 

"Lets get something straight 'k not so vamp lady, I'm only doing this because Angel asked definitely not for you" Cordelias cheeks flushed in anger which Darla couldn't see in the darkness cloaked room, she could see the absent twirling flash of silver on the seers hand. 

"200 years together and he never gave me a ring" Darla's voice was a whisper and Cordelia strained to hear her words, amidst the pain of it before she turning away again. 

"Goodnight Darla" And that was it the air stilled again and the thick heat invaded but no more words were spoken. 

Wesley glanced up again shifting to find some comfort in his wooden chair. It seemed to be a sort of torture he finally decided, shutting the large volume shut and letting it fall back into a pile. 

"Angel I daresay, this is not getting us anywhere" The vampire didn't even look up from his book. 

"Just keep looking there has to be something, anything that'll help her and get Cordy back" His low voice echoed through the empty hotel void of one of its integral pieces; the heart. The sound of gravel cracking as Angel shared a last look with her still swam about his clouded mind. Cordelia's brown eyes so promising staring back at him with all the trust her twenty some odd years could muster.

"Angel what we sent her to do, do you really think she can accomplish it?" Wesley squirmed under his intense stare; hands a little shaky as he scrubbed his glasses clean for the third time. 

"I know she can do it; we just have to keep our end up" It didn't appease the watcher; there were still so many questions to be asked. The mere situation graver then anyone wished to acknowledge. 

The look on Angels face was clear though; no more questions would be asked the angry glint in his eyes saying so.  

"I'm gonna go kill something, you comin' English?" Gunn brandished a sword from the weapons cabinet, frustration rolling off him in waves. In truth, they were all a little frustrated at the fact that they could not help Cordy, let alone keep her safe anymore. 

"Might as well there's nothing more we can do tonight" They shared a glance, turning to look at the darkened office where in it a very unapproachable vampire sat. 

Angel stared down at the chain in his hand, letting his hand close around it silently. 

"Be safe" 

_"You too" She tugged at his necklace, the tiny silver angel making her smile a little, his free hand turning her ring in circles around her finger. _

_"Angel if something happens to me…"_

_"It won't" _

_She huffed at his reply. _

_"If something happens, just remember me okay?" _

_"How could I forget?" Cordelia's smile lit up her entire face and sent an odd surge of pleasure through him, it was all so new. _

_"Angel?" He quieted her worries with a kiss. As it grew deeper, his hands sliding around her silk covered waist and hers tugging at the collar of his shirt, a throat cleared from behind them. The noise broke them apart but they didn't skitter away from each other, their foreheads touching still touching he placed a chaste kiss on the inside of her hand and then her temple. _

_"I know you can do this" And then she was moving away into the car and out of his life. _

"I know she can do this" But somehow the strength those words had encompassed earlier diminished and a new feel of terror swept over him. 

"Please let her be able to do this" He clutched the chain tighter in his hands. 


End file.
